


(Feeling) Down

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, James is clumsy, M/M, Prompt Fill, Thomas is offended, fake murder kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Thomas and James make each other feel better on separate occasions





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit. Shit! I fucking dropped it!”

“Dropped what?” Jefferson asked, walking into the living room where Madison was kneeling on the hardwood floor.  


“This fucking Swarovski crystal rabbit I bought for my mother,” Madison said, holding most of the tiny rabbit in one hand and its even tinier ear in the other. “I fucking broke it.”  


“Why did you take it out of the box?” Jefferson asked.  


“Because I wanted to make sure it wasn’t broken,” Madison groaned. “Fucking hell.”  


“How much was it?” Jefferson asked, squeezing Madison’s shoulder. “I’ll buy another one.”  


“Way too much, and I would absolutely die if you had to spend money just because I apparently don’t have nerve endings in my fingers,” Madison said.  


“Well, here, let me see,” Jefferson said, reaching for it. Madison set the two pieces down in his hand and Jefferson examined them. “Looks like a clean break. I bet I could fix it with some Krazy Glue.”  


“Do whatever you want,” Madison said, moving up from the floor to sit on the couch. “Break the other ear off for all I care.”  


“It’ll be good as new,” Jefferson said. “I promise.”  


A few minutes later, Jefferson returned to the living room. 

“There, see?” he said, holding the rabbit out to Madison. “Perfect.”

“Don’t give it to me,” Madison said, flapping his hand dismissively. “I’ll just break it again, or ruin it some other way like I do with everything else.”

Jefferson glanced around and spotted the box it had come in. He set the rabbit inside and then took a seat on the couch next to Madison.

“You know, this one time-”

“Don’t try to make me feel better by telling me about some vase you broke as a child,” Madison sighed. “There’s a difference between being a clumsy kid and being a grown man with the dexterity of a fetus.”

Jefferson snickered. “A fetus? Really?”

“It was the first thing I thought of.”

“Okay, well, this one time Martha and I were going to go out. She was in the driver’s seat and she handed me the remote for the gate. She said ‘remember to close the gate.’ She meant once we were out but for some reason as soon as she said that I just hit the button and the gate started closing and hit the side of the car. Scratched it up good, and left a nice dent.”

Madison turned his head towards Jefferson then and squinted at him. “Thomas?”

“Yeah?”

“You made a mistake. A really absent-minded one, and I do that shit too, so save that story. I’m sure it’ll be relevant sometime. But it’s absolutely nothing like what I just did.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Jefferson said. “Hold on, I’ll think of something. I’ve messed up a lot of things in my life, so there has to be–”

“Thomas, it’s okay,” Madison said, corners of his mouth twitching with amusement. “Thank you for trying. I’m okay now.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. But I wasn’t kidding about not wanting to touch the rabbit again, so could you put it in a gift bag for me?”

Jefferson leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. “Of course, hon. Your mother is going to love it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Madison followed behind Jefferson mostly because Jefferson took larger steps than he did, but also because he knew that if Jefferson entered the office last he would most likely slam the door. It would be obvious enough to anyone who saw the man that Jefferson was seething, but that didn’t mean he needed to act out his aggression in front of his staffers. Instead Madison closed the door to Jefferson’s office gently, locking it as well.

“Can you believe Hamilton said that?” Jefferson demanded, pacing back and forth. “All flash and no substance? As if I don’t have both?”

“Well, yes, I can believe it,” Madison said, grabbing Jefferson’s arm to stop his pacing, “because he’s the kind of asshole who would say that.”

Jefferson ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends. “God, I could just…”

“Kill him?” Madison asked, guiding Jefferson to his chair.

“Yeah,” Jefferson said, dropping into the seat.

“Let’s do it,” Madison said, rubbing Jefferson’s shoulders. “Let’s straight up murder him.”

“What?”

“We can blame it on Charles Lee,” Madison continued, digging his fingers into the tense muscles. “We’ll invite him up for a weekend and get him blackout drunk. Or rather let him get blackout drunk, since he doesn’t really need help on that front. Then we make sure he doesn’t have an alibi. Everyone will believe it because of their bad blood, and they’ll all look back and say he was never the same after the war.”

“I see you’ve thought this through,” Jefferson said, relaxing under Madison’s attention.

“I think everything through,” Madison said. “But that isn’t the end of it.” He leaned in to whisper directly into Jefferson’s ear. “After Hamilton’s wake, we’ll sneak into the funeral home and we’ll have sex on his coffin.”

“What the fuck, James,” Jefferson said, but he could barely get the words out through his laughter. “We are not going to do that.”

“No, of course not,” Madison dismissed. “I can’t just decide to want sex on a given day.”

“Yes, because that’s the only issue with your plan.”

“Not the only one,” Madison admitted, “but the biggest one. Do you feel better?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Jefferson cleared his throat. “Any chance that the sex part could still happen?”

“On a coffin?” Madison asked.

“If that’s what it takes I will absolutely get you a coffin.”

Madison pressed a kiss on Jefferson’s neck. “Save the coffin for my birthday,” he said, “but come to my house after work and see what happens.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Jefferson arrived at Madison’s house he didn't want to appear too eager. Not that Madison didn't already know what Jefferson wanted, but it was possible that Madison had changed his mind since they'd spoken and Jefferson didn't want to pressure him. He did greet Madison with a heated kiss, but upon breaking the contact Madison only asked if Jefferson wanted dinner.

Jefferson didn't bring the subject up after dinner. Instead Madison invited him into the living room so they could read together on the couch, dressed down to their undershirts and boxers. Madison tried to lie down, but Jefferson propped him back up. “Hon, your acid reflux,” Jefferson reminded when Madison whined. Madison groaned but he didn't try again.

After a while, Madison set down his book and crawled onto Jefferson. He kissed Jefferson’s chest once then began rubbing his face there. Jefferson knew what that meant. Madison wouldn't open with a kiss on the mouth because a kiss could very well be all he wanted. No, Madison was demonstrating intent. Jefferson pulled the smaller man up to kiss his mouth. “Want to move to the bed?” he asked. 

Madison took Jefferson’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled slowly. “No,” he said. “We’re fine here.”

Well, anal sex was off the table; Madison liked to have a bit more room for that than was available on the couch. Still, that tug on his lip had Jefferson hard and geared up for whatever the other man did have in mind.

They continued to make out a while longer. When they'd first gotten together Madison had been hesitant with his kisses, to the point where Jefferson might have gotten the idea that Madison didn't actually want to kiss him. Fortunately he bothered to ask and received the unsurprising answer that Madison was nervous. Now, however, Madison's kisses were a force. He knew he was good at it, and so comfortable with his skills and comfortable with his partner, he was able to go all in. The hesitant kisses from early on had been cute, but Jefferson was definitely pleased with the way things had progressed. And with Madison’s hand fondling his crotch, he was also pleased with how they were progressing now.

Just when Jefferson was starting to consider suggesting the bed again, Madison climbed off of him. “Sit up,” he said. Jefferson did as he was told, swinging his legs off the edge of the couch to sit properly. He expected Madison to climb onto his lap and resume kissing him, but instead the other man moved to the floor, settling between Jefferson’s legs. He pressed a kiss to Jefferson’s inner thigh then nuzzled him there. “Is this okay?” he asked. 

“Um, how about fuck yeah?” Jefferson asked, working to free his cock from the fly of his boxers. Once he was out, he cupped Madison’s cheek and ran a thumb over his lips. “Anything you want to do to me with that beautiful mouth is more than okay.”

Madison pulled a face. “Thomas, if you embarrass me, I won’t be able to do it.”

“I know,” Jefferson said with a warm smile, “but I had to get one complement in.” 

“Fine, but if you have any more, save them until I’m done.”

“Will do, babe,” Jefferson said. He moved his hand to Madison’s head as the man leaned in to kiss Jefferson’s tip and down his length. He licked a stripe back up, then wet his lips before taking Jefferson into his mouth. He didn’t take him in very far; if Madison gagged it wouldn’t be fun for either of them, so he never even attempted to push himself. Instead he wrapped a hand around the rest of Jefferson’s dick, pumping as he sucked.

Jefferson moaned as Madison worked him. He ran his fingers through Madison’s hair, trying his best not to move his hips.

“James,” he gasped. “I’m close.”

Madison gave a few more good sucks before pulling off; Jefferson had given him ample warning for that to be safe. He reached behind him on the coffee table, and not immediately finding what he was looking for, Madison turned around to locate a box of tissue. This was Madison’s house after all; they were always handy. He pulled out a few tissues and passed them to Jefferson before climbing onto the couch. Jefferson wrapped his free arm around Madison, landing desperate kisses everywhere he could while he finished himself off, gasping Madison’s name.

“Oh, fuck, babe,” Jefferson panted, kissing Madison’s temple. “That was so good. Do you want one too?” Looking at Madison's shorts he could see that the other man was hard, but as much as he might not personally understand it, he knew that arousal and the presence of a willing partner did not necessarily mean that Madison wanted to get off.

Madison shook his head. “Not right now,” he said. “But…”

“What?” Jefferson asked. 

“After you get rid of your mess did you want to read with me some more?”

Jefferson chuckled. “Not really sure I can focus on reading right now,” he said, “but I can lay here with you while you do it.”

Madison nodded. “Okay, that’s good enough.” He pecked Jefferson’s lips. “Hurry back?”

“Will do.”


End file.
